Put a Little Love in Your Heart
by KiyokoFreak94
Summary: Cheryl and Toni moved to New York. They have two daugthers and try to handle the typical not so typical Family life.


Cheryl and Toni sat on the couch in the living room, drinking coffee. Toni was holding Cheryl close.

„Are Mila & Quinn still sleeping?" Toni asked her wife of 12 Years.

„Yes they Are." she replied and yawned a little. Mila just turned 16 and they had adopted her when she had just turned 10. Quinn is 13 now and they had adopted her at the age of 7.

„Oh wow. Normally the two wake up at around 8. It is almost 10 now." Toni said.

„Well Quinn is getting sick I think cause she said she has a headache and her throat hurts so that's probably why she is sleeping so long. And Mila was talking to Zara on the phone all night..." Cheryl replied and sighed softly. Zara was Archie's and Veronica's 16 year old daughter. Cheryl and Toni are friends with Archie and Ronnie so that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Cheryl didn't want her little girl to grow up but she was pretty sure Mila and Zara were dating. And dating was a grown up thing to do.

„She will always be our little girl babe. So don't worry to much." Toni answered cause she knew her wife was struggling with the thought of Mila growing up.

Twenty minutes later...

Toni was making pancakes and scrambled eggs cause that was one of their breakfast traditions. Every Saturday they would eat pancakes and scrambled eggs. Both Quinn and Mila were awake now. The two girls were dressed and showered already cause every Saturday they would take a walk around the park together as a family.

„So how are you feeling Q?" Toni asked her younger daughter.

„I am feeling a little better. But my head still hurts a little." she answered.

„Maybe the fresh air helps to make your head feel better." Cheryl said.

„I Sure hope so mom." Quinn replied. Mila was looking up from her phone.

„Moms? Can Zara sleep over tonight?" she asked.

„Yes, but the door stays open at all times." Toni said.

„Why?" Mila wanted to know.

„Cause your Mom and I Are pretty sure you and Zara are a couple and I don't want the two of you to rush into things." Toni said. Cheryl nodded her head in agreement.

„I totally agree with your mama on that one. I think the two of you need to take it slow, sex is not something you should just rush into. Take your time, try to really get to know the other person in the relationship first. I know the two of you are friends for 5 years now but being best friends Is totally different from being together as a couple. So please be smart about it!" Cheryl told her oldest daughter. Quinn looked at her mom.

„Well at least Zara can't knock Mila up or the other way around." Quinn answered.

After they ate breakfast the Topaz Family made their way to the park. Mila & Quinn walked a few feet in front of their moms. The two were talking about a new tv show, which gave Toni & Cheryl the time to talk about their breakfast conversation they just had with their oldest daughter.

„Do you think she understands why we said what we said?" Cheryl asked her wife.

„I sure hope so babe. I mean I think it really is important to be ready for sex, doesn't matter if she can get pregnant or not! I just want our daughter to be ready and understand what a huge step this is in a relationship. You give the other person your everything." Toni replied.

At the same time a few feet away from Toni & Cheryl...

„So Are you getting it on?" Quinn asked her older sister. Mila looked up from her phone blushing.

„Um excuse me what?"Mila answered and looked at her younger sister.

„Are You sleeping with Zara?" Quinn wanted to know and rolled her eyes cause she thought it was obvious what she meant with getting it on.

„Why do you think this is something I would want to talk to you about?" the older Topaz sister said and mirrored her sister's eye roll. Cheryl and Toni walked over to them.

„Okay girls what's with the eye rolling?!" Cheryl asked.

„Quinn basically asked if I was doing Zara!" Mila replied.

„Alright! That's enough! We are having the sex talk with the two of you!" Cheryl said.

„And i am going to talk to Veronica so she can talk to Zara about this!" Toni added.

„Great!" Mila sarcastically said.

Toni just gave Mila the sex talk, while Cheryl gave Quinn the sex talk. Mila was really not in the mood to talk about it. She was so mad at Quinn for talking about what was going on with Zara.

„Can i go now? Like to the pool or something! Cause I am pissed right now! Quinn shouldn't have said anything...I mean she is all up in my business!" Mila said. Toni sighed softly.

„She is your Little sister, she wants to know things. But just tell her when you want some privacy." Toni answered.

„What if she doesn't respect my wishes?" Mila wanted to know.

„Well then you can always come to mom and I." she answered.

„And we Can talk to her if that is really the case!" Toni added.

„Thanks. So can I go now?" she asked again. Toni sighed and nodded her head.

„Sure." the older woman replied.

Five minutes later Mila was on the roof, sitting at the pool. She was looking at the water, while waiting for Zara to text her back. She was hoping her girlfriend wouldn't be mad at her cause her moms had called her parents to give her the sex talk.


End file.
